Seth imprinted on WHO?
by taylorbarefoot XD
Summary: While on a date at the beach with Mike,Bella runs into Jake and the pack. She meets Seth for the first time. Suck at summaries. A Bella/Seth imprint story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This story was just an idea that popped in my head. I'll only continue it if I get enough reviews so if you like it please let me know and if you don't like still let me know :D

(The movie night never happened, because Jake phased before he could leave so Bella bailed not wanting it to be just her and Mike.)

BPOV

The Cullen's left and Jacob hates me..

"Can hell be any worse?" I asked myself as I remembered what had happened the previous day.

***Flashback***

_I was leaving the girls locker room. It was Friday and I was ready to go home. _

_Mike was standing beside the bleachers as usual. He's still way too persistent. It's really rather annoying. He walked me to my truck rambling on about something Jessica and Lauren told him. Honestly why couldn't he just stay steady with Jessica? Seriously how many times do I have to reject him before he gets the point? _

_We reached my truck and I turned around to tell him I would see him tomorrow morning for my shift at the store, but he stopped me, "Bella my mom said we don't have to work tomorrow, and umm, I was wondering if you would go to the beach with me tomorrow since it's s'pose to be sunny." I sighed, what the hell I thought, __**he **__told me to be human so I might as well try. "Mike.....sure. I'll meet you there at 11._

***End Flashback***

So now its 10:45 and I'm in my truck on the way to the beach. I shouldn't have said yes, I don't like Mike and I shouldn't lead him on. I thought about calling Jake last night to see if he could bail me out but dismissed the idea when I remembered Jake wasn't talking to me. My eyes got watery thinking about him. It still hurt me that he would leave me for Sam's "cult."

Whatever, right now I need to figure out how to deal with Mike without hurting his feelings.

I pulled up at the beach feeling a sense of déjà vu. I seriously miss Jake. I promised myself right then that if I ever see Sam Uley I would punch him in the face for taking him away from me. I walked up and sat down on a piece of drift wood that looked similar to mine and Jakes. Why can't I stop thinking about him?

I looked around. From where I was sitting I could see the cliffs above. The waters were calm today and it was nice and sunny out. If it wasn't for the fact that I had to face Mike anytime now I would have enjoyed myself.

I looked back up to the cliffs and saw seven tall, dark skinned men in swim trunks at the top. "What the hell…" I muttered. My attention was drawn away from them when Mike sat down beside me and gave me a bouquet of flowers.

"Thanks Mike."

"You're welcome Bella."

Then I heard a splash I turned around as someone came above the water. "What the fuck….did he jump from the top?!"

Mike smiled at me, "It doesn't matter Bella, I'm just glad I'm spending time with you." I cringed inwardly. This was a mistake; I shouldn't have come with Mike. **(A/N Mike knew about cliff diving but Bella didn't)**

I continued to look up and screamed when the next person jumped. That must have got there attention because the five at the top looked down at me and the two in the water swam towards me.

"Shit" Mike muttered. "Let's go Bella, we can find somewhere more private." He said trying to be seductive.

"No wait."

The five at the top jumped in. The two who had already jumped came on shore jogging towards us. I immediately knew the taller of the two.

"Jake?"

"Bella, what the fuck are you doing here?"

I shot Mike a quick glance and silently Jake would catch my discomfort and rescue me.

He seemed to have caught on and despite hating me decided to help me.

"Bella, did you drive here?" Jake asked.

I realized where he was heading

"Ya. Why? Do you need a ride or something?"

Mike looked crushed when Jake said "Yeah, the guys are all going to Sam's and I need to go by my house. Would you mind dropping me of there?" He gave me his old smile and I couldn't help but be excited. I would get to spend time with him just me and him.

"Mike, I'll see you at school Monday, ok?

"Okay Bella'

The five others now joined the group as Mike walked off. Jake looked a little embarrassed and tried to hide it behind a stony face.

I stuttered, "Jake, when do you need me to take you to your house?"

"Whenever you're ready."

""Well I'm fixing to leave so let's go"

"Hey can I go with you guys?"

I inwardly sighed, of course one of his new friends would have to come along and make it awkward between us."

Then Sam (I recognized him from when he rescued me from the woods) coughed loudly.

The shorter guy who had been standing beside Jake the whole time went over and whispered something into Sam's ear.

Sam smiled widely and said "Ohhh! I see, go ahead and you know what to do."

The guy looked at me. I gasped and then blushed. The guy (even though he was shorter than Jake) towered over me. He had a huge happy grin and gorgeous to die for brown eyes. He, like the other boys had the tan russet skin and cropped short hair. He reminded me a lot of a younger Jacob. I couldn't help but return his care free smile. **(A/N this was the first time she's seen Seth.)**

Ok so what do you think?

Please review XD

-Taylor XD


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N Seth is the same age as Jacob)

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing. *tears up* :'[

Seth's POV

We were at the top of the cliff in swim trunks fixing to jump and go for a swim. I guess you can call us adrenaline junkies or something, and sometimes we are. It's not like we can cause major harm to our selves since we heal like super fast.

So, what the fuck?

The whole pack was close to one another. I mean we shared a mind connection, and believe me when people can read your mind you get closer. We were like brothers. Jake and I were the closest. We were inseparable for the most part. I was there for him when he had to leave Bella and he was here for me when my dad died. (A/N Harry died during Bella's numb period.)

I was lost in my own thought when I heard the splash. There went Jake; I guess it's my turn. I didn't do anything dramatic like a running start. I just jumped. That's when I heard the blood curdling scream coming from shore. As soon as I hit the water I was swimming after Jake towards the shore.

When we got out of the water we were jogging towards the couple on the beach. I knew immediately who it was though I had never seen her in person before. I had seen her so much in Jake's thought; I think I could have spotted Bella in a crowd of a million people.

The only thing was I felt like I couldn't look away. I felt very attracted to her, like we were magnets and she was my opposing pole. I felt as every part of me was tied down by her and only her.

Although I had never seen her before today, and although I haven't said anything to her, I knew I loved her. I was immediately jealous of the blonde haired dweeb behind her. Then I was confused. Why had she screamed? Did the dweeb hurt her? If he had I would rip him limb from limb and enjoy every minute of it. Wait, why am I thinking this? I'm not a violent person.

I tried to pay attention to there conversation but I was mesmerized by her. She had long wavy mahogany colored hair that curtained around her pale heart shaped face. She had full kissable lip and big brown doe eyes that I was getting lost in. She was short compared to me, and she had all the right curves in all the right places. I couldn't help but think that she was beautiful. I need to stop, this is Bella. The one Jake loves.

The blonde kid walked away, and then the pack walked up. I heard her ask Jake when he wanted his ride home and he said whenever. Typical Jake.

"Well I'm fixing to leave so let's go"

"Hey can I go with you guys?"

Sam coughed so I ran up to him and simply said imprinted. He smiled and told me to go ahead.

I turned and she gasped. Then she blushed a scarlet red color. I grinned at her. She grinned back and I felt my heart somersault.

We got in the truck and she started talking about how Jake could have killed him self and then she whispered that she missed him. I cringed and Jake looked at me funny, and mouthed the words what's wrong.

I mouthed the word nothing.

JPOV

I had a running start and jumped. Man was this exhilarating, and it took my mind off Bella. Stupid alpha rules. Why couldn't Sam understand that I love Bella?

I swam upwards and took a deep breath. I was swimming around when I heard a scream from shore. I heard a splash and knew Seth was in the water. I swam towards the shore. I got out and jogged to the couple standing there. I could hear Seth come up behind me when I realized who it was.

Bella. Wow she was still beautiful. Stop it! You can't like her.

"Jake?"

"Bella, what the fuck are you doing here?"

She shot the Newton dweeb behind her a look that clearly said, get me the hell away from him. I knew I shouldn't help her, I should just leave, but I couldn't stand the look that the he was giving her, or the look of pleading she was giving me so I caved and came up with an idea.

"Bella, did you drive here?"

I was hoping she would understand that I was trying to help her. I would ask her if she would give me a ride, though I would have preferred running then going snail slow in her truck.

"Ya. Why? Do you need a ride or something?"

The dweeb looked crushed when I said, "Yeah, the guys are all going to Sam's and I need to go by my house. Would you mind dropping me of there?" I smiled at her. On the inside I was so happy I could talk to her for a little bit, even if I couldn't tell her my secret.

"Mike, I'll see you at school Monday, ok?

"Okay Bella'

The others walked up behind me and Seth as Mike walked off. I was getting worried about what Sam would say so I tried to act normal.

Bella stuttered, "Jake, when do you need me to take you to your house?"

"Whenever you're ready."

"Well I'm fixing to leave so let's go."

Then Seth spoke up, "Hey can I go with you guys?"

That punk! I know we are really close and we spend a lot of time together, but he knows I love her! He should understand that I want to spend some time with her alone.

Sam's coughing interrupted my thoughts. Seth went over and whispered something in his ear really low so that I couldn't hear it.

Sam grinned, which was really abnormal since Bella was there.

"Ohhh! I see, go ahead and you know what to do."

Seth looked at Bella and gasped. Then she blushed ruby red. Typical Bella. I was a little jealous of the way she looked Seth over though.

When we got in the truck Bella immediately started fussing saying I could have killed my self jumping off of that cliff. I laughed at her and told her not to worry about me. We argued for a couple of minutes before she looked away. I was worried she wasn't going to talk to me for the whole ride when she whispered, "I miss you Jake."

I felt my heart break. How could I have done this to her? I was such a horrible friend! She was just getting over Edward and now I hurt her. Beside me Seth cringed. I forgot he was there. I gave him a funny look. I mouthed the words what's wrong? And he mouthed back nothing.

Seth didn't say a word the whole ride. I tried to pretend I didn't hear Bella say she missed me and I guess she thought I didn't. We made some small talk about school but the fact that she was at the beach with Mike was really bugging me.

"Bella are you dating the Newton guy?"

Seth, who had been sulking, sat up and looked at her waiting for her answer. What the hell was with him today? He seems kind of off.

"Hell no Jake."

"Then why were yall on the beach together?"

"Well it was suppose to be a date but, honestly Mike's a dweeb."

Me and Seth both busted out laughing. We were almost at my house, and when we pulled up I had tears in my eyes from it.

I was sad that I wouldn't be able to spend anymore time with Bella. I sighed.

We all piled out and I gave her a hug, behind me I heard Seth growl. What the hell was his problem? I ignored him and told Bella bye. She stood by her truck as I walked up the steps of my house.

She got in the truck and I turned to go inside when I hear Seth say, "Bella, wait. Sam told me I had to tell you something."

What the hell would Sam tell Seth to tell Bella?

Bella's POV

We pulled up to Jacob's house and we all got out. Jake pulled me in a bone crushing hug and I thought I heard Seth growl. Who the hell growls? Whatever I guess it was my imagination.

Jake walked up his steps and I got in my truck. Jake turned around to go inside and Seth looks at me.

"Bella, wait. Sam told me I had to tell you something."

What the fuck would Sam want to tell me? And why would he tell Seth to tell me.

"Ummm, okay?"

"Is there anyway we can go someone private. I need to tell just you." I heard Jake growl. What the fuck was up with all the guys around here growling?!

Jake and Seth were arguing and I was still trying to figure out what Sam wanted to tell me when Jake started shaking. What the fuck, why was he so mad?

Seth yelled, "Bella run!" So I ran and jumped in my truck. I looked up and saw Jake turn into a huge wolf. I looked at Seth and was going to holler for him to move when he turned into a wolf too. They jumped on each others and was snapping and fighting viciously. I screamed, as the two wolfs ran into the woods. I noticed Billy sitting in his wheelchair at the door looking as shocked as I did.

I got out of my truck and ran towards him and asked if he was okay?

"Yea, but I've never seen Seth and Jake fight. Ever."

I looked at him like he was crazy.

Billy sighed, and looked at my expression.

"Looks like the wolf is out of the bag now. Come inside and let me explain everything and you can tell me what they were arguing about before they started fighting."

I followed Billy inside and sat in the chair facing him.

Please review, and thanks for reading so far!!!!!

-Taylor XD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Seth's POV

I was sulking. Bella would never feel close to me like she did Jake. She was probably dating the blonde headed dork Mike.

Bella are you dating the Newton guy?"

I sat up and looked at her waiting for her answer, maybe she wasn't. I could have a chance.

"Hell no Jake."

I was so happy I could shit rainbows (A/N Insider, ha-ha I had to put it in there)

"Then why were yall on the beach together?"

"Well it was suppose to be a date but, honestly Mike's a dweeb."

Jake and I both busted out laughing. I was so relieved that she thought he was a loser too.

We pulled up to Jake's house and when we got out Jake hugged her. I growled. He ignored me and continued hugging her. I guess they forgot about me because he went up the steps and she got in her car.

"Bella, wait. Sam told me I had to tell you something."

"Ummm, okay?" She looked at me waiting for me to tell her. I was very conscious of Jake right then.

"Is there anyway we can go someone private. I need to tell just you."

Jake growled and I went up to him.

We were whispering so Bella wouldn't hear.

"What the fuck do you need to tell her?"

"Its private"

"Not to me I'm fucking in love with her!"

I was loosing my temper and so was Jake. I really didn't want us to fight, but I couldn't stop what I said next.

"Your not the only fucking one!"

"You imprinted on her?!"

"Yes."

He started shaking uncontrollably and I yelled for Bella to run. Then Jake phased and was about to jump on me. I phased and we attacked each other, biting and growling.

We ran into the woods so Bella wouldn't have to witness it.

I bit his shoulder and tore a chunk out and he clawed my chest. We circled each other. Though I was hurt, I wasn't as bad off as Jake. He pounced on me and I threw him off. I jumped on him and was trying to keep him from getting up. Eventually he did and we were biting and clawing each other again, but after about ten more minutes he realized he couldn't beat me and laid low on his stomach with his ears flat in defeat.

I sat down across from him. We were both panting and bleeding.

Seth: Jake I'm sorry man. It's not like I could help it.

Jake: Save it. I get it. She's your soul mate. Not mine. Just treat her right because if you don't I won't loose next time.

Seth. Yeah, yeah, sureeeeeee.

The Jake wolf rolled his eyes and I chuckled.

Seth: Hey, sorry about your shoulder. Has it healed yet?

Jake: No, but I'm okay. I think we should go back and make sure Bella's ok. I mean it's not like your best friend turns into a wolf in front of your eyes and tries to nmurder your soul mate everyday.

Seth: Yea let's go. Fuck!

Jake: What?

Seth: My clothes are shredded!

Jake: Shit! I forgot mine are too.

Seth: Let's crawl through your window and grab a pair of shorts or something.

Jake: Why didn't I think of that?

I rolled my eyes, and stood up. We were walking back towards his house

Seth: Jake….I really am sorry.

Jake: You couldn't help it. It's ok. I can still be her friend, right?

Seth: Doi!

Jake chuckled. We phased back and he jumped up, and opened his window. I jumped up after him. He threw a pair of cut off shorts at me and pulled a pair on himself. Let's go downstairs.

Jake's POV

I was so mad. My best friend imprinted on the love of my life. I felt betrayed. Any chance I had with Bella was fucked. They were soul mates; meant to be.

I phased and was going to jump on my pack brother and rip him apart. He phased too. We fought.

And fought.

And fought.

I knew I was gonna loose. So I just gave up.

My anger vanished when I heard how truly sorry he was. It wasn't his fault. At least Bella could still be my friend. That was better then nothing.

We jumped into my room and put some shorts on.

"Let's go downstairs."

We walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Bella jumped out of her chair when she saw us. Billy looked pissed.

Bella turned really pale and then passed out. Seth ran and caught her before she hit the floor. Why the hell would she fain- Ohhhhh. Seth and I were both covered in blood. Shit.

Seth took her into the living room and laid her on the couch. He grabbed her hand and was whispering to her.

I walked into the kitchen and Billy started yelling at me.

"What the fuck is your problem Jacob Black?! I raised you better then that! You know Seth couldn't help it!"

"How did you know he imprinted?!?!"

"Bella told me what happened before you attacked him, and I put two and two together and figured it out. Son, why?"

"I know dad, and I'm sorry. Me and Seth are fine now."

"Ok, son if you say so."

I walked back into the living room to find Seth holding a sobbing Bella. He was rocking her back and forth, asking her what was wrong.

She wailed, "My best friend hates me!"

"Bella Sawn, I could never hate you."

She looked at me with red eyes, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Bella. Don't apologize to me."

She quieted down and fell sleep in Seth's lap, her head on his shoulder.

"Jake I'm gonna take her home."

"Ok Seth, I'll drive yall then I'm gonna go find Sam and let him know I'm patrolling for you tonight."

"Thanks Jake"

We got in the truck and drove to Bella's. The chief wasn't home. Jake opened the door with the key under the mat. Seth took her up stairs and I followed. When he layed her down and went to go downstairs, she whimpered

"Don't leave me,"

Seth layed down beside her and put his arm around her waist. "I want Bells"  
I closed the door as I was leaving.

Bella's POV

I was sitting in Jake's kitchen with Billy in his wheelchair across from me.

"So you are telling me that Jake and Seth are werewolves, along with all the other guys that hang out with them, And that there protecting the tribe from vampires?"

Billy nodded.

"Ok."

"Is Jake and Seth gonna be ok, they were fighting pretty badly?"

"Yea they both heal fast."

Billy spent the next five minutes explaining the werewolf traits then asked me, "Bella, what caused them to fight?"

"Seth said something about Sam telling him to tell me something. He said he needed to tell me in private and Jake started growling and arguing with him."

"Ahhh, I see. That explains it."

"What Billy?"

"Seth imprinted on you."

"What does that mean?"

"He's your soul mate."

"Oh. My . God. That's why Jake was so mad?"

"Yes."

I was trying to process everything when Seth and Jake walked in. They were both covered in blood and Jake and a gash on his shoulder and Seth had claw marks along his chest. They were both covered in bite marks and scratches. Then I smelled the blood and I fainted.

I felt the warm arms wrap around me

"Bella, Sweetie wake up."

I opened my eyes and was looking back into Seth's eyes.

"Bella I need to tell you something."

"You imprinted on me?"

"Yes……How did you know?"

"Billy." He sighed, "I'm sorry Bella. I know you liked Jake just as much as he does you."

When he said that I started bawling.

"What's wrong?" He asked clearly worried he'd hurt me. How could he not see? My best friend probably hates me because he wouldn't want to be around me since I couldn't love him.

"My best friend hates me!" Seth was rocking me back and forth in his lap when I heard Jake's voice.

"Bella Swan, I could never hate you."

I looked up at him, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Bella. Don't apologize to me."

Now that I knew he didn't hate me I felt besieged with exhaustion. I laid my head on Seth's shoulder and fell asleep.

I was dreaming the most beautiful dream. I was with Seth and we were holding hands on the beach. It was day time. We were watching two fairly dark skinned children who looked alike running down the beach. I was laughing and smiling. Then one of the kids ran up to me and called me mommy. It was my children. Mine and Seth's.

I woke up and realized I wasn't at Jake's anymore. I was in my bed. I felt someone's arm around my waist.

I smiled. I knew it was Seth. It was dark outside. I must have slept for about an hour. I rolled over and looked up at him. He was sleeping so peacefully.. His mouth was open and he was snoring, it made him looker younger. I lifted his arm and sat it on the bed. I quietly got up and walked out the room, letting him sleep.

I went downstairs and checked the phone. There was a message from Charlie saying he was fine, but he was going to go night-fishing with some guys from work and wouldn't be back till morning. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was only eight.

My stomach started growling, so I decided to cook me and Seth dinner. I started lasagna and put it in the oven to cook. I went in the living room and turned the TV on. I watched Food Network until the timer saying the lasagna was done went off. I took it out the oven to cool.

I walked upstairs and opened my door. Seth was still snoring but was hugging my pillow. I giggled quietly. I walked over and sat on the bed.

"Seth wake up."

I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly.

His eyes shot open. He blinked then looked around.

"Bella." He pulled me down into a bone crushing hug.

"Good afternoon sleepyhead."

He chuckled.

I kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for staying with me." He blushed. "Anytime."

"What smells so good?"

I laughed. "I cooked lasagna. Dad said he was going night-fishing with some guys at work, and I was hungry and figured you would be to." As if on cue my stomach growled. "Let's go eat."

Me and Seth ate then watched a movie. After the credits he stood up.

"I have to go see if anything is up with the pack. Then I guess I'll go home and get some more sleep."

. "Seth will you come back and stay with me? You can sleep here" I blushed. I just wasn't ready for him to leave me just. His face lit up "Ok Bella"

With that he left to go see if the pack needed anything.

Review, Review, Review!

I think I'm gonna stick to just Seth and Bella's POV from this point of the story on.

This one was really long, but I couldn't stop writing! Did I mention to review XD

-Taylor XD


	4. Chapter 4

My father was killed Thursday January 7. My stories will be put on hold until further notice. Thanks for reading, supporting, and reviewing so far, it really meant a lot.

I'm sorry I want be writing. Hopefully I will come back and finish it.

-Taylor


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, first I want to give everyone a huge cyber hug and thanks. Your condolences are very much appreciated and helped me more than I hope you'll ever have to know. Thanks yet again. I'm trying to bounce back, so if my writing is a little sucky along the way, I apologize. And please tell me if there's anything you don't like about them or thought sucked. I'm here to please, and the constructive criticism really helps. This chapter might be kinda short, but please reviwe (=

On with the story I guess.

Seth's Pov.

This blows. Reallllllllly blows. Sam told me I needed to stay and patrol even though I was away from my imprint. Arrogant prick I thought to myself.

Sam-Hey I heard that. I am not, I just need someone to patrol with me, and we'll be done soon anyways.

Seth- Yea yea yea, I know, I just want to be with her right now.

Sam- Trust me Seth, I know.

I truly did think of Sam like my big brother. He was almost like a father figure, _almost._

When my dad died (Harry did die in this story, The whole Victoria thing went down and they killed her, but Bella doesn't know that yet.) I 'clammed' up and didn't want anything to do with anyone. It wasn't until recently, joining the pack that I changed. Jake had helped me a lot through that. I was thinking about my mom. I knew she had gone through a lot lately too, and I hadn't helped her at all. I'm glad Leah was there for her. But Leah had gone to college. Man, life sucks sometimes. Well sometimes. Now that I've met Bella it seems to be lighting up some. I hope her and my mom like each other. I figure Leah want like her much though, just because she's Leah. Don't get me wrong I love Le- Le, she's my big sister, but she can be a bitch. ( If you haven't figured it out yet, she's not a wolf……yet. I'm not sure if I will make her one yet or not, what do you think?)

I was almost done patrolling, and my mind was spinning thinking about getting to Bella. Bella really fit her. She was beautiful. I was glad of the imprint, because without it, I don't think I ever would have had a chance with her. I know I don't know her well yet, but I love her. I'm not going to push her though. I have the rest of forever with her, and I plan on getting to know everything about her.

I was making a list of the things I already knew about her, when I got back to her house. I twisted the door knob praying silently that it was unlocked. It turned easily and the door opened slowly. I stepped in using my silent ninja wolf skills (yea I went there XD) and closed the door behind me. Bella was sitting up on the couch in her pj's reading a book. I knew it was wrong, and there was a chance she could be pissed off, but I snuck up on her. I could hear music playing in the background. I looked on the ground and there was a cd player. There also was a broken cd. It was obviously a burnt cd, but why would she break it. Hmmmmm, maybe it was an accident or something.

I was going to move when she said, "Seth, are you going to just stand there, or are you going to come sit with me?" At first I was shocked. I was sure I had been super quiet, plus she never looked up from her book. I walked over and sat beside her. "How long did you know I was there?"

"I heard you open the door, genius."

I thought she was mad but she was smiling. She looked up at me and I lost myself in her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes. I could see that she had been through a lot her short eighteen years; I could also see that it had made her the strong woman she is now. I could tell that she was stubborn, yet kind and gentle. By just looking into her eyes, I felt like I knew everything I needed to know about her, and in a way I did.

Her eyes seemed to be gently probing me. As if she was looking for something, or she saw something she was trying to understand.

I'm sure we only sat there for about 20 seconds, but to me it felt like a long life-time.

She finally looked away and back down to her book. She put a bookmark in it to mark her place, and then sat the book down on the coffee table. She sighed and looked me over. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Sure."

She reached down and turned her cd played off. I was pretty sure she had been listening to some kind of rock music. I guess that's another thing I know now.

I was pretty sure that if I was at another girl's house, a girl I barely knew, and it was around twelve, I would have felt awkward. But here I felt like home. I knew that it was because of Bella. I was still curious about the broken cd, but I knew she would tell me later on or something. I didn't want to push her, or make her feel awkward.

We walked into her kitchen and she gestured for me to sit down, so I pulled out the chair and sat down. I watched her move to the fridge and grab two cans of Dr. Pepper. I knew I loved her. She sat across from me and we sipped our drinks silently. "Seth, what's on your mind? You seem to be really thinking about something."

I was a little amazed that she knew me so well. She truly was my soul mate. She would never stop surprising me.

"I was wondering….. about the broken c.d., you don't have to tell me if you don't want to though."

Bella's POV

When Seth walked out the door, it was like the light left. Suddenly my house felt cold and un welcoming. I tried watching TV, but I couldn't pay it much attention. I felt like everything reminded me of Edward. I was so surprised with my self that I said his name that I jumped up.

I've heard that talking to your self is the first sign of craziness. I guess I'm going crazy then.

" Did I just think about Edward?"

I gasped. Shit I even said his name. I tried it again. "Edward."

I checked my heart. No stopping, or hurting. I jumped up and down. I was over him. I smiled to myself. Then my thoughts ran around in circles and came back to Seth. My sweet, gentle, Seth. I knew we were the same age, and that his father had died. I didn't really know him. I feel like, I can love him.

I cleaned up, just because it felt right. Then I got in the shower and dressed in my pj's. I went into my room. I felt like there was…something there. Outside the window the wind was softly blowing and the tree's were swaying in a gentle dance with it. I want to read some poetry. I looked on my small book shelf, and a book I didn't even know I had, caught my eye. It was an Edgar Allen Poe book. I opened it up and read the intro to the book. It really peaked my interest so I turned the page and started reading.

It was a poem called "A Tell Tale Heart" about this man. He said he wasn't crazy. The man he was staying with had a pale blue eye and it obviously creeped the man out. He watched the man sleep then one night the man woke up and he smothered him, and was listening to his heart beat until it stopped. After he killed him he cut him up and put him under the floor. One of the neighbors reported a noise and the cops came. The guy sat in the chair right above where the guy was. The man who had killed him had a loud beating heart. He thought it was the man he had killed and finally told the cops what happened.

The poem was amazing. I know it sounds creepy, but it was really good literature. I was looking at my floorboards, imagining the man with the pale blue eye. One of my floorboards was loose, the nail was kind of wobbly looking. I fell to my knees and pried it up.

What was under there shocked the hell out of me. My c.d., plane tickets, and scrapbook from my eighteenth birthday. I picked them up and looked at the. The tickets hadn't expires yet. I thought of Esme and Carlisle. I might use them. I looked at the scrapbook. Traitor tears were streaming down my cheeks. When I started flipping through, I got pissed off. How dare he hide my stuff. How dare he leave me. Then I smiled. He was stupid. I have Seth now, and I'm happier then I ever was with him.

I grabbed the Edgar Poe book, the stuff, and my cd player. I went and sat on the couch. I plugged the cd player in and put Edward's c.d. in. I pressed play and the lullaby I don't claim anymore wrapped around me. It use to make me feel warm and fuzzy inside, but now it made me cold. It pissed me off. It made me want to hit something or scream, but I stayed quiet. I opened the scrap book and though about burning the pictures. For some reason I didn't want to though. I had Seth now and I was happy.

The Cullen's were my past, and that's where Edward promised they would stay. But this was my life, and they were part of it then. I did love them, except Edward. I think that would be lust. I was disappointed that the rest of the family left without telling me goodbye, but I figured that was fucktard's doing. I was still listening to the c.d. It seemed so hollow and superficial. This was the last time I would ever listen to it. I was finalizing any relationship with Edward and beginning my new life with Seth. I turned it up, and walked up stairs. I put the scrap book back under the floorboard and the two tickets to Jacksonville on my dresser. I put the floorboard back and went back down stairs the c.d. was winding to an end. I knew it didn't mean anything but I said it anyway. "Goodbye forever Edward, I promise, it'll be like I never existed."

I took the c.d. out and broke it in half. I looked down at it and laughed. The whole situation just seemed comical to me. I put in a Bring Me The Horizon C.D. and listened to it while I read the Edgar Allen Poe book.

I heard the door open, and felt the radiating light. My own personal star. I thought Jake was my sun, but he was merely a light. Seth was my star. Like the North Star perhaps. He was guiding me, and changing me, and he didn't even know it.

I knew he was trying to sneak up on me when I felt him looking at me.

"Seth, are you going to just stand there, or are you going to come sit with me?" I wanted to laugh. I could practically hear how shocked he was. "How long did you know I was there?"

"I heard you open the door, genius."

I looked up at him and locked eyes with him. He was recovering from something. Maybe his father's death. Perhaps something else. I wanted to know, I wanted to help him. He was my Seth, my Star. I know I love him. Now, in this moment, looking into his eyes, I love him, and it feels right.

I looked away and put a bookmark in the Poe book to mark my place, and then sat it down on the coffee table. I sighed and looked over at Seth. He looked exhausted yet happy to be here. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Sure."

I turned my c.d. player off and walked to the kitchen. I pointed at the chair and heard him sit down. I grabbed two Dr. Pepper's from the fridge and handed him one. We sat there in a comfortable silence. Seth seemed to be lost in the abyss of his thoughts. I have a feeling no one knows how much he hurts and what he feels.

"Seth, what's on your mind? You seem to be really thinking about something."

"I was wondering….. about the broken c.d., you don't have to tell me if you don't want to though."

Shit, I meant to throw that away. Oh well, I should probably tell him. Especially since it's really bothering him.

**=) Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Heyyyyyyyyy anyone have an idea or something they want in it? Let me know ^-^

Seth's POV

I sat silently in the kitchen chair staring at Bella. I knew it was something she really didn't want to tell me but I felt like this was really important and I had… no needed to know. I looked at Bella and it seemed as if she was arguing with herself which was odd for her.

Her face would change slowly from what seemed to be thinking, then sad, then determined. She sighed and looked at me. "Seth, I've been through a lot…I think you know. Edward left me broken. He hid the stuff he gave me…and for a while I questioned my own sanity. I always thought I wasn't good enough for him."

"Wait-" I tried to interrupt her because that really pissed me off. She was Bella…. I mean….anyone would be lucky to have her…. The imprint made me a lucky bastard… I probably never would have gotten a chance to talk to her if it wasn't for the imprint

She held up her hand telling me to let her finish.

"I realize now that he wasn't good enough for me…. He was always thinking about leaving me, and I was in a constant worry for my life. But right now…none of it matters…because I met you." She blushed really red… I was captivated with her beauty.. Edward really was stupid. "Seth… I'm over him. I choose you. I want to spend forever and a day with you."

I was so happy I didn't know what to do. My inner wolf was telling me to take her right then and there. But my mom and dad raised me better. I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her to me tightly. "I love you Bella Swan."

She hugged me back just as tight and left her arms loosely on my neck. She looked up at me and leaned in pressing her warm lips against mine. I kissed her back softly showing as much love as I possibly can. When I licked her bottom lip she opened her mouth eagerly letting me in. I explored every inch of her mouth loving her more and more every second. I pulled back breathing heavy. She laid her head on my chest and sighed.

"I love you too Seth."

"I want you to meet my mom and sister….. Ignore my sister though"

She looks up at me and smiles… "I want you to meet my dad… and I'm going to call and tell my mom about you."

My hear flutters. My imprint is happy and wants me to meet her family.

I smile at her and pick her up. She squeals and wraps her legs around me. I take her up to her bedroom and lay down beside her. She cuddled next to me and lays her head on my chest. I wrap my arms around her to keep her warm. She fell asleep smiling. I knew right then that I would do anything to keep her smiling. I spent most of the night just watching her sleep.

She talks in her sleep and it's the most adorable things ever. "Seth…. I don't want to eat jellybeans." I chuckle and hug her close to me. I mummer to her "Then don't eat them…what ever makes you happy"

I kiss her forehead and fall asleep actually happy for once.

The next morning I wake up right before she does. It was like I felt a buzz in the back of my brain. I felt her stir and I sat up slowly. She smiled at me then went to the bathroom. I laid back on the bed thinking about how everything has changed in the past two days. Who would've thought that going cliff diving and meeting Bella Swan would make me so much better. I feel like a completely different person.

I think back on my last couple of relationships. They were mainly sex….not really love. With Bella…. I know I love her. It's like… I wake up and think of her. Right before I go to sleep I think of her. Most of my thoughts are connected to her somehow. I think back to Sam's thought on Emily. And I feel hopeful because I know it'll work and I'm certain about everything about her.

I know I'm a guy and all…. And I've never been the sappy emotional sissy guy. But Bella changes me. I don't care what others think, just her.

I hear her walking back to the room. She stops in the doorway. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"You don't have to…" Before I could finish my stomach growls.

She giggles at me and I can't help but smile at her. "Whatever you want then dear."

She blushes and heads back down the stairs. I use her bathroom then walk down the stairs behind her. I hear the stairs squeak…Hmm I'll fix that. She's in the kitchen humming to herself and fixing French toast. I walk up behind her and hug her. I whisper down in her ear "This smells delicious"

She shivers and I chuckle. I take her coffee maker down and start a pot up. The coffee aroma feels the air while Bella keeps cooking. "Is there anything I could do to help?"

"No. I've got it" She finishes up and set a plate in front of me and a plate in front of her. I fix a glass of coffee for us each after she told me how she drinks it. Damn… She can cook. We ate and chatted about school. We were both going to be seniors. I was considering the possibility of changing schools when I heard a knock on the door.

I thought it would be her dad….but why would he knock. Then I smelled the sickly sweet stench of vampire She was already half way to the door before I could get there. She opens it and gasps loudly.

"Alice! Emmet!.…What the fuck are yall doing here?"

I turn around the corner to see her hugging a pixie like vampire and a huge brown haired vampire behind her. They both looked up at me and growled throwing Bella behind the big one. They got in defensive postures in front of her. Hell no. I growled back and started shaking when Bella screamed. "Stop!" She pushed through the two and hugged me. She whispered in my ear "calm down."

As soon as her arms snaked around me I was calm, but I wasn't happy about the vamps being here.

"What are yall doing here?"

The pixie spoke, "We saw your future disappear. I guess we know why now" She sneered at me.

Bella looks confused then she goes "ohh, you can't see a werewolf's future can you?"

The small one looked annoyed but said ya.

The big one seemed to relax and he looked at Bella "I don't get a hug"

She chuckled and ran over to him throwing her arms around him. He picked her up and swung her around. I know it was stupid but I got super jealous. I growled at him and he looked at me. He put her down and she walked over to me. "Seth this is Alice and Emmet."

"Guys this is Seth."

The way she said my name made me smile. They said hi to me then Emmet laughed. "Getting down and dirty with the wolves now?"

I glared at him and Bella blushed. I put my arm around her and pulled her close. I knew I had to find out for Sam. "Are yall back for good?"

"No… We'll leave. But don't be surprised if we come back. WE love Bella. And We're going to visit whether Edward likes it or not." Bella's eyes filled with tears. "I've missed yall."

"We've missed you too."

The Cullens left and I decided I needed to go home and take a shower and get ready to meet Charlie. I kissed Bella. "I'll be back later babe. I love you"

"I love you too."

A/N YES! I'm backkkk to this story!  
Haha It took me forever to get this chapter wrote.

So you better review!  
-Loveeee Taylor xD


	7. Chapter 7

Seth's pov (:

As soon as I phased to head home I was filled with the thoughts of Jake. He was still sulking over the loss of Bella.

Jake: The little punk is lucky… I loved her since I was little. I know it's not his fault but this is fucking ridiculous.

I saw in his mind the times he hung out with Bella before he changed.

Seth: Jake, dude I'm sorry. You are my best friend and I'm sorry.

Jake: What the fuck? I fucking hate being a werewolf. I have no damn privacy! Not even in my head.

I felt the usual buzz we get when one of us phases and then he was gone. I made a sound that would sound like a sigh and stared home. I really did have to do something about Jake.

I phased back and pulled my shorts on. I walked in the house and smelled the apple pie my mother had baked. She must be worried, that's the only time she made apple pie.

"Mom?"

"Seth!"

She ran around the corner and wrapped her arms around me. "I know you have patrol and all...but I expected you back sooner. You had me worried sick boy!"

I smile and hug my mom back, "I love you mom."

She pushes back and looks at me…."What happened? I haven't seen you smile since….well, in a long time."

I blush a little, "I imprinted mom."

She made a very un-Sue like squeal and jumped up and down. My eyes widen a little, "mom?"

"Who,who, who? Do I know her! I want to meet her!"

"Mom…. Take a pill and chill!"

She blushes and pouts, "Fine, don't let your old mom know anything."

I sigh, "mom. I imprinted on Bella Swan."

"Charlie's daughter?"

"The one and only."

She smiled at me hugely and hugs me, "I'm glad that a good woman is taking my son away and not some hoochie!"

I blush and smile at my mother, "She isn't taking me away"

"Not yet."

I walk into the kitchen and cut a piece of the pie, "These are always really good you know."

"Thanks son. When are you bringing Bella over?"

"Don't scare my girl mom, she just found out about wolves yesterday, we have to have a bonfire even if she already knows, and I don't want to rush her."

"Awwwuh you should see the look you get when you talk about her! You love sick puppy" She laughs at her own joke then smiles warmly.

"Wait….how did she already know?"

I sighed hoping she wouldn't ask that.

"Jake and me sorta got into a fight." I said sheepishly.

My mom popped the back of my head, "You could have gotten her hurt!"

"Jake phased first!"

"Well I'm going to get him too! I do want grandbabies one day! Just….not anytime soon.." She smiled at me. "I'm happy for you son."

Besides the awkwardness I do love my goofy mom. "thanks mom."

After I ate I went upstairs and took a shower choosing clothes carefully. I threw the shorts on and grabbed a shirt and slipped into some flipflops.

I passed my mom on the way out. "Bye mom, I'll be back later."

"Ok dear, have fun."

As soon as I made it in the woods I tied all my clothes around the cord on my ankle and phased. I ran to Bella's house and chatted with Paul and Sam who were patrolling.

I phased back and put the clothes on. I can honestly say the shirt felt funny and I hated flip flops.

I walked up to the door smiling and knocked.

Yup I'm gonna end the chapter here!  
Meeting Charlie next!


End file.
